


I Have You

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, mild manipulation, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Uncle Pagan here, just checking in on my favorite nephew. So tell me, Ajay, who are you rooting for so far? Have you fallen into Amita's honey pot, or have you been dazzled by Sabal's flowing locks and bad-boy jawline? Hey, each to his own. That's your lifestyle choice to make. He isn't my cup of tea, contrary to the rash assumption some may make about my appearance. I am indeed batting for the other team. You, more than most, should know that there was only ever one woman for me, my boy.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so… I’m going straight to hell or wherever it is that Yalung resides for this one but frankly that piece of dialogue from Pagan Min was too irresistible to pass up. And to be honest, one of the reasons I did back Sabal was because of his flowing locks and his bad-boy jawline. Not to mention his voice. So… yeah… enjoy. It got smutty and Sabal got a touch possessive and manipulative on me. *wanders off down to hell*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you will see words with the letter u in them because I am Australian. You'll also see the word Mom used because Ajay was raised in America. Yes, I send mixed grammatical messages. :D

_“Uncle Pagan here, just checking in on my favorite nephew. So tell me, Ajay, who are you rooting for so far? Have you fallen into Amita's honey pot, or have you been dazzled by Sabal's flowing locks and bad-boy jawline? Hey, each to his own. That's your lifestyle choice to make. He isn't my cup of tea, contrary to the rash assumption some may make about my appearance. I am indeed batting for the other team. You, more than most, should know that there was only ever one woman for me, my boy.”_

Ajay scowled as the sound of Pagan’s voice ended and hauled himself up onto the ledge he’d been aiming for. He could do without these constant avuncular interruptions from the lunatic self-titled king of Kyrat and this one had hit closer to the bone than he would have liked. He looked around to see that he was secure on the ledge and that it did indeed lead to where he wanted to go and then sat down, tucking himself out of sight of anyone who might approach from below.

_Have you fallen into Amita's honey pot, or have you been dazzled by Sabal's flowing locks and bad-boy jawline?_

He might have felt resentful about the implication that his support of one of the two leaders of the Golden Path had more to do with following his dick than anything to do with any reasoned opinion if it wasn’t so true. He suspected his mother might be disappointed about that but… it wasn’t like he really knew much about Kyrat or its conflict. She’d never told him anything about Kyrat or Pagan Min or the Golden Path or his father and then she’d sent him here with her ashes. 

He groaned and let his forehead drop down onto his knees. That was just an excuse and he knew it. He wasn’t an idiot, despite his tendency back home to pick the wrong friends and get himself into trouble. He’d been smart enough to make the deal and get himself _out_ of trouble, hadn’t he? So he was smart enough to not let his dick make his decisions for him. 

Except apparently he _wasn’t_ because that’s _exactly_ what he was doing. Thankfully Sabal didn’t seem to realise that Ajay’s support had less to do with any agreement with his ideals and more to do with… well, with his flowing locks and his bad-boy jawline. And the scars. The scars were intriguing and attractive. Not that he intended for Sabal to ever know this. He had no idea how accepting Kyrati society was of ‘alternative lifestyles’ and he had enough on his plate as it was without letting his bisexuality lead him into trouble yet again.

He got to his feet with a sigh and began hauling himself up the cliff face. The more he learned about Pagan Min and Mohan and Ishwari Ghale and the Golden Path in general, the more confused he got. He wondered if his Mom had known what she was sending him into when she made her last request. He suspected she had and the implications in what Pagan Min kept saying made him uncomfortable. Had his Mom… well, had his Mom had an affair with Pagan Min? Was Mohan Ghale really his father? The diaries he’d found seemed to say yes but Pagan Min… well, he was almost _paternal_ in his attitudes towards Ajay. He needed to find more of these diaries. He really did.

He shook the thoughts away as the bell tower loomed closer. He needed to concentrate. Not all of the bell towers were guarded but most of them were and the Royal Army soldiers seemingly had orders to shoot him on sight. He couldn’t say he actually liked killed them but if it was a choice between him and them, well, he was always going to make the choice of saving himself.

This one went smoothly enough though, at least until he took a heavy fall after missing a jump. He managed to get up to the top and hijack the signal but once he’d slid down the wire to the ground, he was aching enough that he decided to head back to the nearest reclaimed outpost rather than continue onwards. A decent night’s sleep in an actual bed would probably be better for him than anything else.

He was surprised when he walked into the safe house in the outpost to find Sabal sitting in front of the small stove, preparing a meal. From the equally surprised look Sabal gave him, it was mere coincidence rather than a planned meeting.

“Son of Mohan,” Sabal said with a smile, rising to his feet and clasping Ajay’s shoulder. “It is good to see you, my friend. You liberated another bell tower, they tell me. Good work.”

“Thanks, Sabal,” Ajay said before sinking down to sit on the floor with a pained groan.

Sabal gave him a look of concern. “Are you alright?”

Ajay nodded. “More or less. I mistimed a leap in that last bell tower and fell. Nothing’s broken or badly hurt. Just a lot of bruises.”

Sabal’s expression darkened and Ajay winced as he remembered his first bell tower. One of the Golden Path warriors had fallen quite badly in an attempt to reach the broadcast equipment at the top.

“You must be careful, Ajay,” Sabal said urgently, gripping Ajay’s shoulder tightly. “We need the bell towers, it is true, but not at your expense.”

Ajay spared a moment to wish that Sabal was concerned about _him_ personally rather than Ajay, Son of Mohan Ghale. But Sabal’s treatment of him had never gone any further than that odd mix of friend/mentor/minor veneration of his hero’s son and never would.

“I’ll be careful. I promise,” he said then he quickly changed the subject. “So what brings you here?”

Sabal turned back to the stove. “I was just checking on the outpost and making sure our people have everything they need. Morale is good, Ajay… thanks to you.”

Ajay demurred. “I’m… not really doing anything special.”

“You are, Ajay. Don’t sell yourself short.” Sabal shook his head and began to spoon the meal he’d been cooking into bowls. “Amita doesn’t understand but the people are what makes the Golden Path work and they need to be inspired. You are their inspiration, Son of Mohan.”

He handed one of the bowls to Ajay, who gave Sabal a troubled look.

“You always call me that.”

“It is who you are,” Sabal replied with a small nod.

“I never knew my father,” Ajay said. “Mom never told me anything about him.”

Sabal paused in the action of eating, a look of surprise on his face. “She didn’t?”

“She didn’t tell me about any of this. Not about my father or Kyrat or the Golden Path or Pagan Min or anything.”

Sabal looked troubled. “That is odd, especially given what you said her last request was.”

“She didn’t have a lot of time by then,” Ajay said with an awkward shrug. “And I… wasn’t exactly the model son before that.”

“A troublemaker, eh?” Sabal said, sounding amused.

“I wish.” Ajay sighed. “I got involved with the wrong people and there was… a shooting. I got out of it by the skin of my teeth. Mom was… pretty pissed at me. Then I found out she had cancer and… there was little chance of her surviving it.”

“I am sorry, Ajay,” Sabal said sincerely. 

He set his bowl aside and gripped Ajay’s shoulder. For his part, Ajay let himself lean into the touch for a moment.

“I just… didn’t feel inclined to question her when she asked me to bring her ashes back here,” Ajay continued quietly. “I didn’t want to disappoint her.” He frowned. “I hope I’m not disappointing her now.”

“I never knew your mother,” Sabal said. “I was a young boy when Mohan died. But she sent you back here. She must have known what would happen. I do not think you would be disappointing her by helping the Golden Path.”

Ajay was silent for a moment. “Yeah,” he said heavily. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He smiled ruefully. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get all mopey.”

Sabal chuckled and his hand shifted up to grip the back of Ajay’s neck lightly. “Do not apologise to me, brother. I understand what it is like to doubt yourself and your decisions. You have done a great deal for the Golden Path and Kyrat already.”

Ajay smiled and shrugged awkwardly, feeling the loss of Sabal’s hand when he returned to his meal. “I’m just glad I can help.”

“You are, brother, you are.” Sabal nodded towards the bowl sitting almost forgotten in Ajay’s hands. “Now eat.”

The rest of the meal passed quietly with only minimal chat until Ajay finally yawned, an action that gained a chuckle from Sabal.

“You should get some rest,” he said, gesturing towards the bed.

Ajay nodded then frowned. “Are you staying?”

Sabal nodded. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I… you don’t have to do that.” Ajay grimaced. “I mean, if you don’t mind sharing the bed. I sleep like the dead anyway so I’m not likely to disturb you.”

An expression that Ajay couldn’t place flitted over Sabal’s face then the Golden Path leader smiled and nodded. “Very well. But I need to talk to the guards before anything else. Go to bed, Ajay. You look exhausted.”

Ajay waved a hand as Sabal let himself out of the safe house. He’d have felt nervous about sharing a bed with Sabal except that he hadn’t been lying. He did sleep like the dead and he was sore enough and tired enough that he was likely to be asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He pulled his sneakers and jacket off then crawled under the covers on the bed. As he’d predicted, he’d barely gotten comfortable when sleep dragged him into the darkness.

When Ajay woke the next morning, he could hear the muffled sounds of the guards outside. He listened sleepily for a moment but they were just chattering and there were no indications of anything unpleasant approaching. That was when he became aware that during the night, he’d rolled onto his side and Sabal was pressed up tight against his back, one arm wrapped around his chest and his face buried in the back of his neck. He could feel the soft puff of Sabal’s breath on the back of his neck as he slept.

He lay there and silently debated what to do. He _should_ get up, move away before Sabal woke up, but he didn’t want to. He was comfortable and warm and honestly was there any harm in enjoying this for a moment? It didn’t have to mean anything after all. People shifted and moved in their sleep and they couldn’t be held responsible for the actions of their sleeping mind.

He was still tossing that around in his mind when Sabal woke. For a moment, the other man didn’t seem to realise where he was. Ajay felt Sabal’s arm tighten around his chest and then the other man nuzzled sleepily at the back of his head, murmuring a few undistinguishable words that didn’t sound much like English. _Then_ Sabal woke up enough for realisation to dawn. Ajay felt him go very still behind him and he winced.

“Ajay, I… I apologise…” 

Sabal broke off but Ajay was more aware of the fact that in spite of his stuttered apology, the older man had yet to actually move away or let go. He decided he was going to let Sabal’s actions speak louder than his words and he turned over.

Like himself, Sabal had done little more than shed his boots and jacket before falling into bed. He had untied his hair though and it hung loose and messy around his face. His expression was hesitant and a little pained and he was refusing to meet Ajay’s eyes.

“There’s no need to apologise,” he said then he gathered up his courage and his hopes that he was reading this right and moved closer, almost curling himself into Sabal’s warmth and embrace.

Sabal drew in a sharp breath and stiffened for a moment before he let out his breath in a rush and drew Ajay close, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“I did not think…” Sabal whispered, his lips brushing over Ajay’s temple.

“Neither did I.”

“You prefer…” 

Ajay shrugged. “I like both but… I like _you_.”

A breath of a laugh escaped from Sabal. “We are much of the same mind then. Ajay, we will have to be discreet. It is not forbidden here but… it is not encouraged either.” His tone suddenly turned darker. “And Amita… she will use it against us.” He grimaced. “Not out of malice or bigotry. I would not accuse her of that but… it is an advantage for her with those who… disapprove.”

“We’ll be fine,” Ajay said, shifting so that they were face to face. He could see the desire darkening Sabal’s eyes and he smiled and kissed him.

For a moment the kiss was light and almost sweet then Sabal growled and the kiss turned fierce. Ajay let himself be shoved onto his back and he pulled Sabal on top of him, moaning as the older man slid a leg between his. He bucked up against the pressure, his cock hardening rapidly. He could feel Sabal’s answering erection against his hip even through their pants.

“Fuck, Sabal,” he gasped, pulling at the other man’s shirt.

Sabal shrugged out of the shirt and pulled Ajay’s t-shirt off as well. His smile was full of feral lust. “I hope to do just that if you will let me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Ajay said before pulling Sabal down into another kiss.

The next few minutes were filled with biting kisses and curses as they fumbled with their trousers and underwear. The blankets tumbled off the bed and their clothes followed soon after. Sabal nudged his way between Ajay’s legs and lined up their erections, thrusting against the younger man in a way that soon had Ajay arching up against him and biting out swear words.

“Sabal,” he gasped out through gritted teeth. “Fuck the foreplay. You can do that next time.”

Sabal made a strangled noise and hauled himself away from Ajay and out of the bed. He stumbled over to the stove and found the bottle of oil he’d used the previous night. He turned back to the bed and saw Ajay sprawled on his back, his hand moving lazily up and down his erect cock. 

“ _Ajay_ ,” he said hoarsely as he almost tripped over his own feet to get back to the bed.

He would not deny that he had desired Ajay for some time but he had not thought the Son of Mohan would feel the same. He wondered whether that was why Ajay had always turned to him when he and Amita had come to loggerheads over a course of action. He hoped so and he would do all that he could to ensure that it continued, that he kept Ajay from turning away towards Amita and her dangerous plans. This would be the best way. Bind Ajay to him, body and heart and soul, so that Ajay looked always to _him_ for guidance. That it would bring them both pleasure – and he would make sure that it _did_ – was merely an added bonus.

Ajay watched as Sabal slicked his fingers with the oil and he spread his legs in open invitation. He enjoyed both the give and take of sex with men but right now, he wanted Sabal rather desperately. 

“Yeah, come on, do it,” he moaned when Sabal ran one oil-slicked finger over his opening.

“So eager.” Sabal chuckled as he gently eased his finger into Ajay’s arse.

“Been a while,” Ajay said, sounding breathless. He made a strangled pleased sound when Sabal added a second finger. “Missed it. Love fucking but love being fucked too.”

“Then I can certainly oblige,” Sabal replied.

Ajay shifted restlessly and pulled at Sabal’s shoulder. “Please… I’m ready.”

Sabal shook his head and added a third finger. “No. If it has been some time then I will not rush.” He leaned forward and kissed the younger man deeply. “I will not hurt you, Ajay.”

Ajay arched into the thrusts of his fingers and laughed breathlessly. “So you torture me instead?”

“The best kind of torture.” 

Sabal rested his forehead against Ajay’s. His self-control was fraying rapidly but he meant what he said. He would not have this hurt, not now, not ever. If he hurt Ajay, eventually the younger man would turn against him. He knew enough of Ajay by now to be sure of that. He would respond better to kindness and care than anything harsh.

He crooked his fingers inside Ajay’s warm slick channel and smiled when the other man bucked against him. But when Ajay wrapped his hand around his cock, he grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“No, not yet.”

Ajay whined. “Then fuck me, Sabal. Damn it, stop teasing.”

“So demanding,” Sabal said with a laugh as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his aching cock.

Ajay’s reply was shattered as Sabal lined his cock up and slowly pushed inside. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the feel of the slick heat around him. He wanted nothing more than to simply take but he held himself in until he was buried deep in Ajay’s arse.

“Ajay?” he said hoarsely, holding himself still as his lover panted underneath him.

“ _Please_ ,” Ajay begged and Sabal drew back and thrust forward again, drawing a cry from both of them.

The safe house was soon filled with the sounds of gasping and moaning and the slick slap of skin against skin as Sabal drove them both towards their release. He shifted slightly so that he could wrap a hand around Ajay’s cock. He had barely managed three strokes before Ajay cried out underneath him, his cock spurting over his stomach and chest. Sabal braced himself and drove into his lover harder until he too found his release. He collapsed onto the younger man, unmindful of the mess between them.

Ajay wrapped one arm around Sabal’s shoulders to keep him where he was and smiled when he felt the older man kiss the side of his head. Finally Sabal pulled away just enough to shift back onto the bed. Ajay rolled into the man’s waiting arms and they settled into a comfortable silence.

“I will thank Kyra every day for bringing you back home to Kyrat… to _me_ ,” Sabal said, finally breaking the silence. “I know that you will be out doing all you can for the Golden Path but I must… Ajay, I will not let this be the one and only time this happens. Tell me you agree!”

Ajay pushed himself up on one elbow. “Of course I do.” He smiled broadly. He’d hoped this wasn’t just something casual for Sabal. It sure as hell wasn’t for him. “I have my radio but it’s not… I know Pagan Min can use the damn things.”

Sabal reached up to caress Ajay’s cheek. His relief at Ajay’s reply was quite genuine but he couldn’t help but feel a surge of possessive glee. Let Amita try and influence Ajay now! No, the Son of Mohan was _his_ and together they would rebuild Kyrat into something to be proud of.

“We’ll find a channel we can use,” Sabal said intently. “We have a list of the ones the Golden Path use and the ones we know the Royal Army use. And we’ll have to come up with a code.” He pulled Ajay back against him. “We will do this. I will not let you go now that I have you, Ajay.”

Sabal smiled as Ajay relaxed into his embrace. He had Ajay and soon he would have the Golden Path. After that, lay Kyrat. For the first time in a long while, he felt at peace.


End file.
